


Show & Tell

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: Divine Madness [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy decides to have a talk with her best friend, and Spike makes another move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show & Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for not posting anything in this series for eleven months--though the whole series is available in other places online. I plan to post once a week until it's done. This is the last fluffy smutty chapter before reality crashes down on Buffy because god forbid I write something without angst and pain and suffering.
> 
> Originally published on September 3, 2001.

For at least the twentieth time in her hour long government class, Buffy squirmed uncomfortably on the hard wooden chair, trying not to wince visibly at the little hot pulses of pain shooting through her bottom, and wondering when her vaunted healing ability would kick in.

The previous night had been wonderful--the romantic dinner, the laughter over childhood antics, the pleasure of being escorted by such a handsome and charming man, and then the passionate culmination in the elegant hotel room.

Buffy sighed softly as she remembered the exquisite pleasure Spike had given her. She had never ever thought about having sex that way, but when Spike had proposed it, she'd been intrigued enough to go along with it, not really expecting to enjoy it.

Boy had she been wrong. She'd had one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, one that had carried her on a cloud of pleasure back home and into her own bed. It hadn't been until she'd awakened that she'd felt the lingering discomfort and twinges of pain.

They didn't seem to be fading either.

Was this some kind of punishment? she wondered facetiously. Payback for sleeping with a vampire to begin with? Withhold her healing ability and make her squirm?

Which she did again just as the bell rang. As Buffy rose with a soft, grateful moan, Willow gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay, Buffy? You're awful wriggly."

"Um...Got kicked last night, you know, there."

"Ah."

Reddening, Buffy grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder, before the two girls headed for chemistry class. Buffy silently groaned at the thought of sitting on those hard stools for an hour.

"Must have been a hard kick to not heal yet."

"Yeah." As Buffy cursed the gods, she also prayed that today in gym class wasn't the day they counted how many sit-ups you could do in fifteen minutes.

*****

There had been no sit-ups in gym class, thankfully, and by lunch time Buffy was beginning to heal, but she was still surprised at the pain. Even her first time with Angel hadn't taken her this long to recover.

Well, she supposed that she'd get used to it.

And that thought sent a zing of pleasure straight to her womb, making her blush again.

"Are you feeling all right, Buffy?" Willow asked as she opened her lunch box.

"Yeah, fine..." As she peeled away the top of her yogurt, Buffy looked around the Quad and saw that they were pretty much alone. "Where are Xander and Oz?"

"Xander chose detention over lunch period rather than on Saturday after some farting thing in his math class."

Buffy wrinkled her nose, but nodded for Willow to continue.

"And Oz is playing hooky." The redhead frowned and munched on her sandwich. "I guess it would be pretty boring having to take the same classes over again."

"Just make sure he shows up for the finals this time," Buffy replied with a grin.

"I already threatened to take him out behind the woodshed. He seemed to like that idea, though." Willow blushed bright red and dropped her eyes.

Buffy giggled. "Sounds fun."

"Buffy!" Willow hissed, then buried her face in her sandwich for several minutes before finding the courage to mumble, "Did you and Angel ever...?"

There was no pang, no pang in her heart at the thought of Angel and sex. Buffy digested that thought for a minute along with a big spoonful of strawberry yogurt, then shook her head. "We never really had much of a chance to explore anything. We can't make love because he'll lose his soul again."

"But...you can do other things," Willow stammered.

Buffy shook her head sadly. "Nope. He was always afraid that things would get out of control. Thus, the untimely dumping of me right before the Valentine's Day dance."

"It's so sad. Your one true love..." Willow sighed and started to peel her banana.

"Yeah...sad..." Except it didn't feel terribly sad anymore. At least, not as painfully horrific as it had even a few weeks before.

Buffy smiled sadly as she fully accepted that she wasn't just moving on, but she *had* moved on.

Moved on to Spike.

"Willow, I have something really big to tell you."

*****

Conducting a raid in daytime was always a risk, but when Spike had returned to the lair and learned of the extremely shoddy security around the empty storefront that housed Clan Donovan, he had decided to hit them early. He was also still hyped from his date with Buffy and needed to work off the excess energy.

The raid had been successful. His fighters were just so much better than those in the lower clans, but then the masters of those clans didn't tend to come from the lofty ranks that he himself did. Clan Aurelius, one of the twelve ruling clans of vampires worldwide, produced some of the strongest and craftiest fighters.

And Spike spent a lot of his spare time training his minions the way he had been trained. The effort was paying off.

Sitting on Raymond Donovan's throne, licking his fingers free of the former master's blood, Spike surveyed the remnants of the next clan up in the hierarchy. Clan Donovan had consisted of one slovenly master and fourteen male minions, the eldest only about twenty years old.

Clan William had slaughtered them all.

"Why did we kill them all?" Daria asked.

Spike looked up at her and smiled grimly. "Sometimes you have to teach a lesson, give a warning. And, anyway, these were basically useless," he snorted, waving his hand towards the swirls of dust coating the floor.

"Rudimentary fighters at best," Daria agreed. "And very, very ugly."

Spike grinned at his childe. He had noticed she had an eye for beauty. Where most female vampires would jump the bones of just about any male vampire, she was very particular.

But, then as a childe of a master vampire, she should be particular.

"How did the newest members of our clan fare?"

"Remarkably well, even the females. The instinct and ability to fight is ingrained in us. To have kept that instinct buried, to turn so many females simply into whores, was ludicrous of Nicolai. If we had to fight his females as well as the males, the outcome might have been very different."

"Let's hope more of the masters are that stupid," Spike replied. "Who's next?"

"Clan MacArthur. They've recently suffered serious casualties at the hands of the Slayer. I think last reports were that their numbers were down to around seven or eight, though all of those are at least thirty years old. We might want to strike quickly before they can rebuild their fighting force."

"I want to let this warning sink in a few days. It won't matter if they turn a couple dozen fledglings in that time. Fledges are basically useless for the first month."

Daria nodded in agreement, then pointed out that all the valuables were packed and loaded on their two trucks. "Should we head for home?"

"I think we've all earned a good day's rest," Spike said with a smile. Rising to his feet, he ordered his clan home.

*****

Intrigued by Buffy's cryptic smile, Willow blew off the final class of the day and joined her best friend in the upper stacks of the Library. Buffy sat on the sun warmed floor beneath a window, her hands clasped nervously in her lap. Willow slid down across from her, leaning back against a bookshelf.

"So, what's going on, Buffy? What's so big that I'm skipping math class?"

"I don't think I need to keep it a secret anymore. I mean, Angel knows and my mom knows and we're dating now so someone might see us together and..."

"Whoa," Willow interjected, "Back up. Dating? Dating Angel again?"

Buffy shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "No, not Angel."

"You didn't get back together with stupid head Scott, did you?" Willow wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"No, god no. It's..." She took a deep breath. "I'm dating Spike."

The redhead stared blankly at her best friend.

"Wills?"

"Um...I don't think I heard you right."

No, you probably did. Spike, me and Spike, dating...sort of...no, really dating," Buffy finished with a smile of satisfaction.

"Spike?" Willow squeaked, eyes widening in horror. "Spike? Bottle in face and trying to have me Spike?"

Buffy frowned. "Huh? When did he try to have you?"

"Um...last Fall, when he came back for the love spell for Dru, which I'm guessing didn't work..."

"We don't actually talk about Drusilla," Buffy replied, a scowl settling on her face. "He tried to have you? What does that mean?"

"Well...bite, turn, um...sex...It didn't go anywhere. He was really drunk. And you're DATING HIM?"

"Right...I'll deal with Spike and the having you thing later. Back to the topic at hand. Yes, Spike and I are dating."

"Since when?" Willow demanded, trying to keep her voice down but wanting to yell very loudly at her obviously brain-damaged best friend.

"Well, I met up with him about six weeks ago at a function at my mom's gallery. Apparently they've kept in touch."

"She does know he's an evil vampire, right?"

Buffy sighed heavily. "She doesn't think he's all that evil. She's even keeping blood in the fridge for him."

"I think I'm having a stroke," Willow muttered to herself.

"Anyway," Buffy continued, eying her friend a bit worriedly, "We got locked in this storage room together and he was coming on to me and I...You know, I'm not really sure how it all happened, but the next thing I knew we were having sex on top of a crate."

"Oh god, no details please. I'm already totally traumatized."

"Fine, no details. I ran into him about a week later and he was drunk and we...And it just kept going on and getting bigger..."

"How? Why? I...I don't understand, Buffy. He's evil. A killer."

"I know," Buffy whispered, her eyes dropping to her lap. "But, he's not evil to me. I know it's wrong, but I just can't seem to stop seeing him. He makes me feel so alive."

"Do you...love him?" Willow asked tentatively, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Buffy shook her head. "No...but I like him. That's the first step, isn't it?"

"But, what about Angel?"

"I still love Angel. I think I will always love Angel, but he doesn't want us to be together. Spike knows how I feel about Angel, and he accepts it."

"What does Angel think about you and Spike?"

Eyes rolling, Buffy sighed again. "He didn't take it well, but I think he's accepting it."

"I'm surprised you told him."

"Um..." The blonde blushed. "He sort of caught us in the act..."

"Oh god, you must have nearly died."

"Nearly. But, it's becoming a common occurrence. My mom found us together, too. I figured I should probably tell you before you stumbled across us."

"Ewwww, unwanted mental picture, Buffy. I just...Spike...ick..."

"He's not so bad. Actually, he's pretty damn great." A slow smile crossed Buffy's face and she couldn't help but giggle at the shock in Willow's eyes.

*****

A few minutes after the ringing of the final bell, a smile on her face and the look of shocked horror in Willow's eyes which had gradually turned to intrigue as Buffy had recounted some of the things Spike had done for her, rolling through her mind, Buffy strolled into the Library.

Giles frowned in her direction. "I received a message from Angel."

Buffy stiffened, way too many horrible possibilities pounding into her brain.

"Spike conducted a daylight raid on Clan Donovan," Giles continued.

"Is he..." She stopped herself and sank down into a chair. "What happened?"

"They wiped them out." Giles frowned at Buffy's loud gasp, and clarified, "Spike's clan wiped out Donovan's. This is not good, Buffy."

"Why? Let them fight amongst themselves. Less vampires for me to face, that way."

"When there were over a dozen clans, the internal bickering and constant battling kept their numbers down. No one clan has ever been strong enough to seriously threaten this town since...well, since Angelus." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Spike is consolidating power, making his clan stronger and stronger, obviously to go after you eventually."

"Oh."

Giles gave her an exasperated look. "You don't seem very concerned."

"It's Spike. He always ends up blowing his own plans. He's his own worst enemy."

"I really wish you would take this more seriously."

"I'll be careful, okay? I'll keep an eye out for Spike."

*****

"Ohhhhh....fuckkkkkkkkk," Buffy moaned as Spike's cold tongue lashed back and forth over her swollen, throbbing clit.

Patrolling through Holy Vale Cemetery around midnight, she'd been ambushed, knocked to the ground, and half stripped of her clothes before she could even think to put up a fight.

Spike's head had been between her thighs for a good ten minutes and Buffy was building rapidly to orgasm number three, her body arching to him, her head thrashing on the soft grass. Her fingers dug relentlessly into the sod, pulling up handfuls as her hips jerked and her body shook. With a loud cry, she went off like a firecracker, slamming her pelvis against his hungry mouth.

Raising shakily to his knees, Spike leaned over her, licking her stickiness from his lips. He panted harshly, his eyes gleaming golden with lust as he watched her fall limp and sated beneath him, her eyes glazed, her lips slack.

Fumbling with his belt and zipper, he shoved his pants down his legs and fell forward onto her, slamming his eager cock into her twitching body.

Buffy groaned and wrapped her arms around him, meeting his next quick thrust. Their bodies churned together on overdrive, Spike pounding her still sore bottom into the hard earth. Buffy didn't care about the twinges of pain, just tugged at the back of his shirt and dug her fingernails into the base of his spine.

Spike flung back his head and howled, pouring his release into her receptive body, triggering Buffy's fourth explosive climax.

As they collapsed together, both gasping and groaning, Buffy started to giggle.

"What...you...laughing at?" Spike gasped out, scowling down into her sparkling eyes.

Buffy shoved at him until he rolled off of her, then she pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Dunno."

"Did I do something funny?" Reaching down, he wriggled his pants back up his legs, making a face at the copious amounts of fluid coating his cock and pelvis. "Jesus, Slayer, how can you be so wet?"

Wrinkling her nose, Buffy looked down her body and saw just how wet she was. "It's not all me," she complained, reaching for her shredded panties to try to mop herself dry.

"And still as tight as a virgin," he replied, the scowl turning into a dreamy look.

"Slayer muscles," she teased, reaching for her jogging pants. "You're lucky I do my own laundry these days. My mom would freak."

"Your mom knows exactly what we do."

"She knows vaguely that we have sex. She does *not* know," Buffy waved her hands around, "...this."

Spike grinned and rose to his knees to pull her against him for a hard, hungry kiss. "What? She doesn't know that I can lick you to a screaming orgasm in two minutes flat?"

"I do not scream."

His hands wandered down her back to squeeze her bottom, and she groaned.

"Ouch."

"Ouch?"

Buffy blushed and reached back to grab the hands that were kneading her tender flesh. "I'm still a bit sore."

One eyebrow cocked and a grin of puffed up pride swept across Spike's face. "Well, that has to be a first for a Slayer."

"Hush." She slapped her free hand across his chest.

"Ooh, rough stuff."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy kissed him to shut him up, then straddled his knees and stared down at him.

"What's this about you wanting to have Willow?"

Spike choked and Buffy grinned wickedly.

End


End file.
